My Name is Jessie
by fmfan1980
Summary: Up against a powerful metahuman on Earth One, Jessie is taken down and then ends up crashing into Winterfell just before Ned Stark leaves for Kings Landing. Will the appearance of the mysterious woman in red change the future? or will Jessie stay out of the way and just leave Westeros to its fate? Will she be able to go home? (Some language present).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Game of Thrones and The Flash belong to their own creators.

 **A/N:** This was just something in my head after watching the Flash. Not sure if I'll continue after this chapter with all the other stories I have going on at once. Even if I do continue, I'll be updating this after about a month or two. And that goes for my other stories as well. I need to take a break from writing these chapters since I have to prepare another proposal for admission to grad school. I'll be back soon. For now, I wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

 **Winterfell, Westeros, 0300 hours.**

Time is fluid.

Any change to the flow of time and what was supposed to happen, never happens. Instead, a new future would beckon with branches being formed into alternate timelines. And now, a possible future where the War of Five Kings began with the death of Eddard Stark, has been thrown in doubt as a blue hued breach opened over a tiled roof in the main courtyard of Winterfell.

It was dark. The clouds covered not just the stars, but the light from the moon as well. Cold winds brushed along the castle walls, however the people inside were warm thanks to the water of the hot springs underneath Winterfell being piped through the walls. Lit torches were the only thing that provided light in the otherwise dark upper walkways of the courtyard.

Everyone was asleep.

The guards were making their rounds. And as the last guard left the courtyard, the breach opened. And when it did, a woman in clothes that the people in the castle would think strange, fell through and smashed against a large patch of the roof covering a walkway. She yelped at hitting the roof at a great rate of speed before bouncing off and then falling down to the hard, cold, ground with a thud. The blue hue from the breach then vanished after it was closed shut.

The guard that left the courtyard to patrol the training yard, having seen a bright blue light from the training yard, rushed back and found the unconscious and unmoving body on the ground. With a lit torch in hand, the guard brought it forward and his eyes widened at the young woman's battered and bruised face. He moved the torch over her body and then he saw the blood that was flowing on the ground from her injuries. The guard reached down just as other guards rushed to his side after having seen the blue glow. He gasped at the numerous tiles that had been stabbed into the young woman's body before he looked up to see a patch of the ceiling broken off onto the pathway below.

"Someone wake Maester Luwin," the Guard said looking back down at the body, "and get Ser Rodrick." He then stared at even more guards running towards the location after having seen the blue glow- both from the Kingsguard of King Robert Baratheon, and the guards of House Stark. The guard who found the body then looked back at the young woman, 'first the little Lord, and now this woman.'

 **Ned's Solar, Winterfell, sixteen hours later.**

The door to the room where the mysterious woman that appeared earlier that night was closed off for the first five hours to everyone else except for Maester Luwin and the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard 'Ned' Stark. The Maester did not even allow the King or the Queen, Cersei Lannister, to check in on the woman. At least not until she was stable, and in what seemed to be a very deep sleep.

"At least that is what I suspect it is, Lord Stark, your Grace," the Maester said as he faced standing in front of the seated Eddard and Robert, the last of whom had a mug of wine in his hand, "the woman is not dead; her breathing is regular, her heart is beating, and her eyes are moving under her eyelids which indicate she is in a deep dream."

"But why has she still not woken?" Robert demanded before drinking his wine and then grabbing a pitcher of red liquid and pouring more into the empty mug while Eddard stared at him with a frown on his face. The Lord of Winterfell then turned back to face his Maester and asked if the woman's condition was similar to his young son, Bran's, condition.

"I believe it is similar, my Lord," the Maester said before he looked away as if he was deep in thought. Ned noticed the Maester's hesitation before asking if there was something else he wanted to say. The Maester then shifted his eyes towards the King, who looked back at him and waved his hand, demanding that he continue speaking. Luwin then sighed before nodding his head, "the woman was injured, she fell hard on the tiles that sheltered the gangway running above the main courtyard. The guards were not able to see the true extent of her injuries that were hidden under what she was wearing."

"Have you yet to explain the strange material?" Ned asked recalling the torn red and yellow costume that had been draped over a chair in the room where the woman lay under fur blankets; a costume that had a chest piece made out of a strange material in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"It feels like leather, but it is not. I… I really do not know what it is. I have not encountered this material before, My lord," the Maester said before he went back to talking about her injuries, "and I would like to point out that all her injuries have healed."

"What?" Ned asked before shaking his head and continuing, "Maester, you were the one who said that her cuts ran deep. You said she had broken bones in her left arm, right leg, and…."

"They have all healed, my Lord," the Maester said much to the surprise of the King and Ned who looked at each other and then at the Maester once more before asking him to repeat himself. "All her injuries have healed. The cuts, bruises, even the broken bones that have been set by myself."

"None of that is possible," the King said slamming his mug on the table in Ned's Solar, "you're mistaken, fucking mistaken."

"Your Grace, I…"

"Maester," Ned interjected knowing that the King was most likely drunk given he had been drinking ever since waking up from his afternoon nap two hours ago, "please check on the woman once again. Perhaps you are mistaken."

The look that Ned gave him told the Maester that there was no room for argument when the King acted the way he was acting at that very moment. The Maester then walked out of the Solar, leaving the King and Ned alone.

"Cersei is still demanding the woman be put on trial, Ned," Robert said before gulping down wine. He then poured more into his mug while glancing at the non-approval on Ned's face, "what is it!"

"The sun has only just come up and you're drunk," Ned said nodding at the wine.

"You haven't tried to sleep with the ice cold witch," Robert muttered looking away from Ned. He pushed his mind away from Cersei to the unknown woman, "you have to admit, Ned, that woman snuck into Winterfell and…"

"We don't know that, Robert," Ned said shaking his head as he leaned back on his seat, "why would anyone sneak into Winterfell and try to kill your children."

"There are those who still call me Usurper," Robert frowned before leaning forward and hissing at Ned, "the beggar king could have sent her here and…"

"How would Viserys Targaryen, who is on the other side of the world, know that you and your family are in Winterfell?" Ned asked, "he has nothing in his name. He and his sister are running from…"

"The whore is getting married to a Dothraki," Robert spat as Ned knitted his eyebrows. Robert, seeing the confusion on Ned's face, chuckled and then nodded his head, "I have the message in my room. There was a rider that arrived late last night, hours after the mysterious woman appeared. The message read that Viserys Targaryen is marrying off his sister to a Dothraki Horselord… that he is getting an army of Dothraki screamers."

"Even if that's proof," Ned said, "the Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea, Robert. They will not do it for Viserys Targaryen and his sister. The only day I fear the Dothraki, is the day their horses can run on the water. And even if they do," Ned said while hoping that the Targaryen's are unsuccessful, "the entire Seven Kingdoms will unite and push them back into the sea."

"Is this the advice you give your king as Hand?" Robert asked narrowing his eyes at Ned.

"Yes," Ned simply answered before Robert waved him off and stood up. "The woman comes with us to Winterfell. Despite what you say, and despite what I think… and I very much loathe to admit that Cersei may be correct, the woman could have been sent by Viserys though one of his supporters to kill my children."

"Robert," Ned shook his head, "that is…"

"We have the best Maesters in Kings Landing," Robert said, "and she will be given a room in the Tower of the Hand. She will be under your watch, but she must answer for sneaking onto your home when my children were fast asleep." Ned glowered and reluctantly nodded his head. He noticed that Robert didn't mention the Queen, instead being seemingly worried more about his children. Ned suspected that the woman didn't arrive to hurt anyone, he didn't know how he suspected it… but he believed his suspicions. 'The Master didn't see that material she wore. He didn't know what it was, or what the lightning bolt represented. Then there were the strange words from Luwin about her wounds healing… I saw the injuries and they were bad. But now they are healed? That is curious.'

But Ned felt he still needed to keep the woman away from the Queen. He saw the rage in Cersei's eyes, as if she was going to kill the woman in her sleep when she, Robert, and Ned laid eyes on her the very first time while her entire body was practically wrapped in bandages. ' It would be several hours later that Ned and two of his children, already curious about the mysterious sleeping woman being carried in their midst, would leave for Kings Landing while Ned's bastard son, Jon Snow, made for the Wall.

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth One, before Jessie appeared in Winterfell.**

"Jessie," Cisco whispered in her earpiece as she ran through he streets of Central City one more time before she left for Barry and Iris' apartment, "there's a robbery at First American Bank on Riser and Main." Jessie Wells, the speedster originally from Earth Two was being trained by Jay on Earth Three when she was called by Barry and Iris following the defeat of their latest Big Bad, a villain known as the Thinker. It was the couples' honeymoon, a delayed honeymoon that was caused by the Thinker, Clifford deVoe, who framed Barry leading to the latter being jailed for something he hadn't done.

All in all, Jessie was told that DeVoe was defeated, but not without serious casualties. The first being her father; in his zeal to defeat the Thinker, Harrison 'Harry' Wells used a copy of the very same thinking-cap that gave DeVoe his powers in the first place to increase his own intelligence using the very same dark matter energy burst that gave the Metahumans, and DeVoe, their powers. The result was that Harry's intelligence sky-rocketed, but in the end… the device caused a backlash when he used it a final time before Devoe's end-game. Unfortunately, the backlash resulted in the progressive loss of Harry's intelligence, and deVoe predicting what would happen to Harry… leading to the latter launching the final part of his plan.

Jessie knew she wasn't told everything that happened when she first heard about it; not even after she met her father who was sitting at the central console in the Cortex just grinning at her. Just by looking at him, Jessie knew something was wrong. He was too calm, too happy- he was too different. Even before he spoke, Jessie felt a chill up and down her spine.

She would then be told, by her father, that he lost his intelligence, but gained something more important. An increase in his emotional capacity. Jessie had tears in her eyes after he rushed and hugged her tight.

Jessie did not like being the smartest one in her family now, in fact she had always looked up to her father; He was the smartest person she knew, and now he could barely understand any of his old dissertation papers.

As she ran through the streets of Central City, with electrical energy brushing against her suit, Jessie thought to herself that the father she knew was gone. She had to embrace the new Harry Wells, a more loving and outward looking Harry Wells. And Jessie told herself mentally that it would take time to get used to this new version of her father.

"I'm on my way," Jessie said a second after Cisco contacted her about the bank robbery. Her mind was running at high speed, her thoughts on her father and what could be happening in their 'new' relationship was pushed aside in a second. She put those thought in the back of her mind as she approached the bank in the very same suit her father had given her when she began her career as a superhero.

As she ran, she listened to a new voice speaking- her father, "Jess, looks like there are about ten hostages, you have one guy in a black leather jacket and a cap, and at least four other employees."

"Got it, dad," Jessie said while Harry and the others at the Cortex were watching the bank camera feeds from the monitors. It looked simple enough, they believed, for Jessie to get her feet wet after returning to Central City a day ago. It was a simple bank heist, something that any speedster would be able to stop- and Jessie had already stop several in the Central City of Earth Two after the fall of Zoom and his minions. So, a simple robbery wasn't a problem for Jessie… at least it shouldn't be.

It took her under a minute from the time Cisco called her, to the time she sped into the bank. It took her mind less than a minute, less than ten seconds really, to process her surroundings and what she needed to do. While the man in the jacket and cap, holding what looked like an automatic rifle, was standing still… Jessie was at superspeed as she got all the hostages out of the bank- she even had time to feed the goldfishes fish in the Bank Manager's office before she ran back out into the lobby.

Now, still at superspeed, all she had to do was grab the weapon, dismantle it, and then grab the robber by the collar to the police who were about to arrive in under a minute, 'well, the sirens are closer.' It was supposed to be the unofficial Speedster textbook way of stopping a bank robbery in progress.

But it didn't go that way.

The moment Jessie was close enough to grab the weapon out of his hands, she knew something was wrong. She saw a blue glow in his eyes after she grabbed the gun, and then… something that should have been impossible unless the robber was another speedster… she saw, in slow motion, his eyes shift to look straight at her while she dismantled the weapon. And then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she dropped the disassembled gun on the floor and a smirk appeared on his face.

Thinking it was her imagination, she sped forward towards the robber. And then she felt it… it was as if her speed was decreasing the closer she got to the man. By the time she was inches away from grabbing his jacket collar, Jessie stumbled forward after she felt her speed being ripped away from her. She fell onto the man, and looked up as he stared back down at her. Jessie saw his eyes glow blue for a second more before a smile appeared on his face.

"I guess you're the Flash's replacement huh?" the man growled. Jessie couldn't move, her body seemed to be so still… she felt so exhausted all of a sudden. She felt his hands squeeze her arms while Cisco and Harry's voice rang into her ears.

"We're coming, Jess," the both of them yelled into her ear. But Jessie was concentrating on the man's eyes. She though she saw lightning, yellow lightning, arching around his eye balls.

"Thank you for your speed," the man growled as he squeezed her arms harder. Jessie then felt herself being spun around while her mind tried to process what was happening… but she couldn't think. Everything was a literal blur around her.

"This is a message for the Flash. There is a new hero in town, and I have his powers. Or rather, your powers" Jessie heard the man growl into her ear before she felt his hands release her arms. She felt herself flying back at high speed with her back to the glass. Jessie stared stunned as the man sped towards her at superspeed, and just before she hit the glass, the man punched her abdomen while she was in mid-air.

Jessie felt the pain from the punch reverberate throughout her body just before she smashed through the glass window that made up one of the walls of the bank facing the street. She impacted the sidewalk hard just as police cars screeched to a stop. She felt the crunch of glass as she rolled a few times on the sidewalk, and then onto the asphalt before coming to a stop just before hitting a bumper from one of the police cars.

"Jessie," Harry called out in her earpiece as she grabbed the bumper of the police car with trembling hands and tried to pull herself, with her pain-stricken body, to her trembling feet.

"My speed," whispered as she heard the doors to the police cars open and then close shut. She heard footsteps running towards her while she whispered, "he… I think he stole my speed."

At hearing those words, Cisco and Caitlin, both of whom were ready to get out into the field- the latter with her own version of the Cold Gun since DeVoe used one of the Bus Meta's powers to lock Killer Frost away for good. Cisco, Catlin, and Harry looked at each other as Jessie, with a male voice – one of the police officers - in the background whispering "come on, Flash. We'll help you up."

Jessie glanced at the officer who helped her up to her feet, and then to the robber who walked out of the bank and onto the sidewalk while yellow charges were arching around his body.

'How.. how could he…' Jessie tried to think while shaking her head. She was so used to thinking at high speed that she was just getting a headache trying to come up with a thought, 'how did he take my speed? Is he a meta? Why hasn't my metahuman detector gone off?'

"Jessie, Cisco and Caitlin are on the way," Harry said through her earpiece, "you have to…" Jessie couldn't hear what Harry said next. All she saw was the man take off at superspeed towards her, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her.

And her surroundings were now a blur. She felt herself scraped against the road, she felt herself being punch and beaten, and then she felt herself flying through the air before she slammed into the side of a building several miles away from the bank.

"Why?" Jessie groaned as she tried to get up to her feet. But before she could, the man sped over and kicked her in the gut. She opened her mouth and yelped in pain as she rose up into the air- to the man, she was now moving so slow that he was able to speed forward and punch her chest in mid-air. Jessie heard the sound of something cracking after the punch which sent her slamming back into the side of the building. She was already bruised and tasted blood in her mouth thanks to the red liquid trickling down the side of her mouth as she landed back onto the pavement.

All of this happened within a few second before the man stood over Jessie and grinned, "I don't know who you are… but that doesn't matter. You and the Flash have competition now. Better competition who has true power, and knows how to use it." He then crouched down and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder as she lay on her side. Her face grimacing as she looked back up at him.

"You… you… you took my powers," Jessie growled as her eyes tried to lock with his own, her vision was now starting to get clouded as she felt the man's hand traveling down the length of her arm, to her right hip. She wanted to do something… anything… to shove the hand off her as a chill ran up her spine. She felt the hand travel down her thigh while he stared into her eyes and spoke about how he proved the Flash wasn't good enough to protect Central City, and that he knew that he would have to pretend to rob a bank to get the Flash to come to him. "You.. you're a meta…"

"Am I? I've been doing some research," the man said with a smirk as his hand stopped at the speedster's tibia, "did you know that meta activity spiked after the STAR Labs explosion? It's funny that not many people connected the appearance of metahumans to that incident. I mean… you have the conspiracy theorists but ordinary people? The stupid people that populate this city? No… they never realized."

"What.. what do you want?" Jessie whispered as she felt the man's hand tightened. Her face winched at the pain as his grip felt like her leg was locked in a vice.

"Anyway," the man whispered while Jessie heard a crackle from her ear piece as Harry said that they lost her location for a few moment, but they knew where she was now.

"We're coming," was what Harry said as the robber, still unidentified, told her he was being beaten up by his father the night of the explosion.

"All I wished as he beat me was a way to take everything he had," the man snarled as his grip on Jessie's leg tightened, "I felt the wave from the explosion hit me, and…." The man twisted his hand and broke the speedster's tibia. Jessie screamed out in pain as her bone broke through the skin just as the man, a grin on his face, was about to continue. But before he could, Jessie saw a silver glow from behind the man, followed by the man being slammed by a vibrational blast from Vibe. He flew over Jessie and slammed into the wall where Caitlin fired a blast from the Cold Gun. The man, whose name was still unknown to Jessie, hung upside down with his face to the wall… his body covered in a thick layer of ice that gleamed under the sun.

"Jessie!" Caitlin yelled running over to the badly injured speedster.

"What good are all of you with powers anyway!" the man yelled was he looked over his shoulder at Catlin, and then at Vibe, "how did you two get here? How? I want.. I want that power. The power of super-speed, and whatever way made you come here… I want it! I can save the world…. Protect everyone with those gifts. I want…"

"Oh shut up," Cisco said taking a step towards Caitlin who was checking on Jessie.

"Vibe…. Stay. Stay back…." Jessie whispered, "just… the closer… closer you get…. The..." Jessie felt her lungs burning as she took in a deep breath, "the more chance… he… he'll take… take your powers."

"Her speed, and the Flash's speed, the way the both of you came here," the man laughed, "I'll have so much power. I can save everyone, I can…"

"Shut up," Cisco yelled out again before turning back to Caitlin and Jessie, "geez, he likes the sound of his own voice."

"Unnn," the man grunted as he tried to move. Cisco looked up at the thick layer of ice covering the man before he looked back down at the badly injured Jessie.

"Cisco," Harry yelled into the man's earpiece, "what do I need to get ready? Quick… just.. just tell me! You're bringing her here, aren't you? Tell me what I need to get ready!"

"I'm getting her ready for transport," Caitlin said into her earpiece. She too heard the panic in Harry's voice and her heart broke. The Harry she knew was smarter than this, and he would know what needed to be done before someone had to be brought back injured. But the new Harry had no idea what needed to be done, so Caitlin calmly explained what she needed to do to set Jessie' broken bone first before explaining what she needed for Harry to get ready in the infirmary.

"Vibe," Caitlin continued speaking, after telling Harry what to prepare, while looking over her shoulder, "can you vibe him into the…"

"Call for the Flash!" the unnamed man yelled out as he shook, the sound of the ice cracking turning Caitlin back towards the wall. She reached for the gun to her right while Cisco, wearing his Vibe goggles, raised his arms. He was about to fire a vibrational blast when suddenly Caitlin turned her head over her shoulder while firing a cold stream from the Cold Gun towards the now vibrating mystery man who was yelling for the Flash.

"Vibe," Caitlin yelled at Cisco, her finger pulled down against the trigger mechanism on the gun, "we can't wait, we need to leave! Now! If he gets your powers….!"

"Cait…."

"I want that power!" the man, his voice now sounding as gravelly as Eobard Thawne's, continued to vibrate… causing cracks to appear on the wall behind him and the ice to crack even more. The more ice that was covering the man thanks to the Cold Gun… the more he would vibrate, and the more he would crack it. "I want to teleport. I already have the speed!" The ice surrounding him shattered, the thick debris flying every which way- a chunk of it slamming against the side of Caitlin's head before she fell sideways onto the pavement.

Jessie, still incapacitated, felt a sense of relief wash over her when she saw Caitlin breathing. She then heard a thud behind her, followed by a painful jab to her back. She felt herself flying through the air towards Vibe, who she crashed into at high speed.

"OOOOFFF" she gasped as her body burned from her injuries and the impact with Cisco. The two of them tumbled down to the asphalt just as the man dashed to Cisco and grabbed him by the throat.

"Give me all you have!" the man yelled as Jessie watched Cisco scream out. She saw a blue and red hue travel from Cisco to the man, who suddenly yelled out in pain. "So much.. so much… my God what are you! It hurts! The power… power hurts!"

Jessie saw the man drop Cisco to the ground, and then grab both sides of his head while he stumbled back. His eyes glowing red, and then blue, and then red again, and then blue. Vibe groaned as he lay on his side while Jessie breathed deep, the pain in her lungs making her want to simply collapse. She had no powers now. Caitlin was injured badly, and Cisco was down for the count. But Jessie could see with her own eyes that the power the man absorbed from Cisco was giving him pain.

'Huh… Absorbing Man?' Jessie thought to herself as a way to keep her mind away from the pain wracking through her body, 'nah, that's just corny. I'll leave the villain names to Cisco.'

"It hurts! It hurts!" the man yelled out as he stumbled over Caitlin's prone body and fell to the pavement. Jessie then saw him get up to his feet at super-speed before he stumbled back towards the wall from the pain. He slammed into the wall of the building at superspeed causing a large crater to form on the wall now as it started to buckle.

'It's going to fall,' Jessie thought in horror, 'how many people are in the building? I… I can't move. Caitlin's out, and…'

"You!" the man sneered as Jessie watched him stumble away from the wall and stare back at her, "you! What did you do? What did your friend do to me?!"

"You… you can't handle it, can you?" Cisco grunted as he pushed himself off the road and tried to sit up as the man stumbled forwards before he stepped over Caitlin's body and glared at Jessie, and then at Cisco. Cisco wanted the man to keep his eyes on him while he concentrated on what Harry was telling him through his ear-piece; that Barry was notified of what was happening and he was on his way.

'Just stall him for a minute, huh?' Cisco thought to himself as he panted while trying to keep his eyes open.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're doing this, but.."

"Shut up!" the man yelled, his voice laced with anger, as he waved his hands towards Cisco, "tell me how to get rid of this pain in my head or else I'll kill her!" As soon as he said that, he pointed at Jessie's direction and then he stared stunned as a portal opened, and Jessie fell through.

"No!" Cisco yelled out as the portal closed, and the space where Jessie once lay was now empty. He then turned his head and glared at the man who turned back to him while grimacing in pain as he pressed his hands onto the sides of his head. It was then that the both of them heard the sound of a sonic boom in the distance. The man, blinking fast as he tried to clear his eyes of blue flashes of light interspersed with images of the Flash, a glass cell, and zombies, turned to the left.

"You're getting it now," Cisco whispered as the man screamed out in anger before he raced towards the streak of lightning coming towards him. Cisco closed his eyes and fell back onto his side as a heavy gust of wind followed by a shockwave pushed him down, as well as shattered all the windows within two blocks. Opening his eyes upon hitting the asphalt, Cisco saw the man from earlier fly over his head before landing hard onto the street, a crater forming where he landed before continued to roll for a few more meters. When he stopped, Cisco could see that the man wasn't moving.

"That took a bit out of me." Cisco's eyes shifted towards Barry as he ran towards him, crouched down, and extended his hand. The Flash was slightly panting as he grabbed the arm that Cisco extended, before pulling him up to his feet. Barry then rushed to Caitlin while asking about Jessie - the same question that Harry was asking through his earpiece.

"Where's Jessie?"

"I… I don't know," Cisco whispered as he stared at the robber, and then at the empty spot where Jessie disappeared from.

"Ramone," Harry asked as he stood holding the edge of the cortex console tight with Iris by his side, "where's Jessie?"

"I… I don't know." Cisco whispered again, "I don't know. But... but I swear I'll find out."

 **Westeros,**

Jessie snapped her eyes open. She found herself in the dark staring up at a ceiling. She groaned from her body still being in pain before she turned her head to try and make up her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was lying on a section of the street before falling into one of Cisco's breaches. She remembered the blue hue of the tunnel surrounding her as she continued to fall without direction – she remembered tumbling down heads over heels and side over side as if she was an uncontrolled meteor.

And then she saw white before, for a second, she saw a tiled roof hurtling towards her. After that, Jessie found herself in her current situation.

'I'm Jessie Wells,' she thought to herself as she lay on her back for a few more seconds before she grimaced while pushing herself upwards. Breathing hard, Jessie was sitting up as she looked around – she was surrounded by darkness but she could barely make out two chairs in the room along with a table.

And there was nothing else. She smelled manure and the smell of cooked meet; and if she perked up her ears, she could hear the sounds of music and celebrations in the distance. She looked around the room for a window, but there was none.

'A room without a window?' Jesse thought, 'where am I?"

It was then that she felt strange. Usually she'd feel as if power was coursing throughs her body even when she wasn't running, but now, she felt nothing. She brought her hand up to her eye level and then tried to vibrate.

"No," she whispered when she was moving her hand from side to side at a normal speed. No matter how fast she tried to move her hand, she couldn't move it at super-speed, "what happened to my powers?"

TBC


End file.
